


When One Ball Isn't Enough

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Shot, Creampie, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slytherin Dormitories, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), sinning, versatile neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Draco and Harry confront Neville after the Yule Ball about some rumors they've been hearing. It turns out the rumors are all true, and Neville is more than willing to prove it.





	When One Ball Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



> Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded to anyone who checks for updates on my account. Even though this is long, it's not my best work. However, it was the best I could do and I don't feel guilty uploading it because I can confidently promise I have better works coming up next. I still hope you enjoy this story. I'll leave you to get into it then :)

Harry and Draco were against the wall, just by the doors of the school's ballroom. Most of the students had already left, but there were a few stragglers left, swaying and twirling their way across the dance floor. Both of them had their eyes set on just one of the people who were left dancing.

"I just can't believe the rumors," Harry was saying, his arms crossed over his chest.

Draco had his body facing Harry as he stood with one shoulder pressed against the wall to hold up his weight and one foot crossed over the other. "I heard that it spread from the quiet students, the ones no one pays attention to. So I don't think they're rumors, I think they're stories. If it was a rumor, it would have started from a loudmouth who wanted attention, not the kids who like hiding in the background."

Harry sighed. "It's all just so weird. I mean Neville doing all of those things? He's usually so quiet and doesn't seem like the type who would be into stuff like that."

There was a smirk on Draco's face that Harry knew meant he was about to make a stupid comment that he thought was absolutely hilarious. "It's always the quiet ones, innit?"

Harry swung an arm out, hitting the other boy in his side. "Bloody shut up," He scoffed.

Draco was laughing, a hand on his stomach while Harry sulked by his side, trying his best to ignore the arsehole by watching Neville. He was nodding to the girl he had just been dancing with, and then turning away from her.

He hit Draco's side again. "Hey, I think he's leaving. It's either now or never."

Standing straight and wiping the amusement off his face in an instant, Draco announced, "Now."  
Before Harry could process it, Draco had already began to walk over to Neville. Harry blinked a few times, and then scrambled after him, nerves already sending signals of panic to his brain at the possibility of what might come out of their little chat.

When Neville had seen Draco, he had halted immediately, standing still with a look of horror on his face. He thought that surely Draco was there to mock him about his obvious glee regarding dancing. Because Neville had been waltzing before him, even though there was no music and he had no partner. He simply had lost himself in the music, and now the fake confidence be had been able to conjure while dancing crumbled, reminding him of the usual fear settled in his gut.

But when Harry came to a halt by Draco's side, the fear that had spread through Neville drained and was replaced by confusion and curiosity. But there was still a tinge of fear, maybe Harry had only run over to stop Draco from hurting Neville. But Harry looked at ease next to the blond for that to be possible, which only confuzzled Neville further.

"Harry?" Neville gulped. "What's going on?" His voice had grown raspy from spending so much time moving about without a drink. He wanted to clear his throat, but was afraid of interrupting the quietness protruded by the other two boys.

Neville could see elbows puncturing sides before finally Draco seemed to win their battle, revealed by Harry stumbling a few steps. After a glare towards Draco, Harry finally opened his mouth to answer Neville's question.

"We wanted to ask you something," Harry replied.

Neville's brows knitted together, nearly meeting under the pressure of the crease of his forehead. "Uh, okay. What is it?"

Harry adjusted his glasses, apparently gearing up to ask his question. He cleared his throat, and then felt the burn of Draco's stare on the side of his head, and knew he could stall any longer. "So we've been hearing a lot of…well, possible rumors about you recently. Are they true?"

Neville's cheeks burned, and his ears felt like they were on fire. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He knew that word had spread about the things he had done, and who he had done them with, but he didn't think that Harry Potter would find out.

He gulped, though it was little help. His mouth was dry. "Oh," Neville gasped, shock starting to fade from his body and desperation to brush off this encounter was filling the empty crevices. 

Neville took in the two pairs of eyes on him, one pair calculating and cool, while the other was curious and warm. While he didn't trust one pair, he knew he could trust the other. Harry never judged him, he was one of the kindest people in Neville's life.  
He heaved out a big breath. "Harry, I'm going to be honest, even though I really don't want to be, because I feel I owe that to you. You've been very nice to me this year. The rumors are true. I'm not sure how many of them you've heard, but however many and whichever many you have heard, they are all true. It was really me. I really did those things."

While there was shock on Harry's face, there was a pleased smirk on Draco's.

Draco took a step closer to Neville, his presence intimidating, and his breath hot as it fanned across Neville's face. "In that case, Harry has a proposition for you."

Neville reeled back and his gaze searched for Harry's. "What? What's going on?"

Harry gave Neville a ghost of a smile. "So, the reason why we came to ask you about the rumors was because we were hoping they were true. Draco and I like to experiment in our relationship, and when we heard the gossip, we decided we would really like to experiment with you."

"So, like, a, uh, threesome or something?" Neville stammered.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and then looked back to Neville, trying to mask his expression into one of kindness. "Neville, we're not trying to pressure you. The decision is totally yours, and we would never try to force or guilt you into joining us. We just figured we'd ask if this is something you'd be into, because we want to try it, and we think you would be a good match for us. But the choice is yours, and don't feel like you have to because I'm asking you, and yeah." He looked to Draco for conformation, and the pressure of the other boy's hand on his lower back came as the answer. Draco was pleased with him, proud even, of Harry being able to express himself and talk openly about his sexual desires. Schoolmates always preached about Harry being charismatic and absolutely wonderful, but Draco understood that Harry was nowhere near as good at talking to others as they thought he was. They got too lost in being starstruck to realize how hesitant his confidence and replies were, and how he never shared more than he had to. Draco noticed though, and it was one of the main reasons Harry had grown to cherish the boy so much.

Neville toed the ground with his shoe. "I mean, I think I'd like that. I think I'd really like that. But can we just take it slow? I've never been with two people at once before, and I'd like the chance to back out of it if I can."

Draco offered a smile to Neville. "You will always have the chance to back out. Neither of us want to have sex with you if it makes you uncomfortable, and we will have a safe-word for any moment you need to stop."

He was surprised by how gentle Draco's words were, and how serious he was about what he had said. Neville had mulled over the idea that Draco was going to silently mock him, horrible opinions hidden behind a raised eyebrow and a snarl of the lips.  
"Well, where should we go for this? The dorms are going to be filled with classmates already, and teachers are patrolling the campus," Neville reasoned. He feared it sounded like he was trying to back out of this. By God, he was too turned on already to even be able to.

Harry smiled deviantly while Draco was trying to conceal the small smirk growing on his face. "Actually," Harry declared, "Draco already took care of that." He looked to Draco for only a moment but Neville didn't mjss the film of pride and appreciation in his eyes. "He proposed an idea of some crazy after party to one of his housemates and then found them a location to have it that certain teachers will be sure to avoid tonight. There won't be a single Slytherin soul in the dorm besides Draco for hours."

Neville could feel the tension of his jaw as he taped, and the way his cheeks thinned. "You bribbed the teachers?"

Draco simply shrugged, hardly offended by the unintentional insult. "It's really not that hard when your family has power."

Harry reached out to smack Draco's arm. "What did I say about you bragging on familial subjects?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not to do it."

After peering at Draco, assumably calculating if he needed to deliver another smack, Harry simply finished off with, "you're bloody right." Though his eyes were squinted and his hands had formatted to protrude sass from his hips.

Neville cleared his throat. He could sense a bond between the two boys that he'd never be able to shape himself a part of, even following the upcoming night's events. "Should we get going then?"

Harry startled, jumping towards Neville and dropping his hands from his hips in favor for taking Neville's wrist in one. "Of course! Here, follow me."

The two boys began their way out of the ballroom, Harry nearing a skip and Neville being hauled behind him. Draco walked a considerable distance behind them, hands in his pockets and legs extending in an elegant stride. But even while his demeanor was chilly, he couldn't wipe the small smile that had carved out his cheeks and filled the space with the corners of his lips, curved upwards that if anyone looked close enough, they'd see the joy watching the two boys ahead of him brought him.

Harry dragged Neville through countless hallways, the final few slanting down and growing damper. He stopped them in the middle of the hallway, the three boys surrounded by damp stone, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dark of the dungeons.

Neville gulped. "Why did we stop here?" he asked, looking to Harry for an answer.

Harry just smiled at him. "You'll see," he told Neville. Then he turned to his lover. "Draco, care to do the honors?"

Draco used his hand to part the two boys by their shoulders, stepping between them and stopping in front of the stone wall. He cleared his throat. "Pure-blood," he said, and then the stone door concealed in the wall slid open, revealing the Slytherin dormitories. 

Neville's nose scrunched. "That's a rather cruel password," he remarked.

Beside him, Harry nodded. "It is, but Malfoy didn't design it. Don't worry, if he had, I would have really yelled at him," Harry consulted Neville, whispering the last part.

"Your whispering is terrible, Potter," Draco chided.

Harry laughed. "I wanted you to hear me."

Draco's blonde eyebrows rose, an amused look displayed on his face. "I'm sure you did," he responded briskly. Both boys knew what happened when Harry talked back before and during sex. Outside of the bedroom, Harry could chide his boyfriend all he wanted. He had established early on that they needed to treat each other as equals. Inside the bedroom was an entirely different story. If Harry so much as muttered a single off comment, he was destined to be punished. More often than not, the snarky comments he made were purposefully trying to get Draco to punish him.

Neville looked between the two, watching the scene play out. He was still stunned by their dynamics. Usually, they were ripping each others heads off. Now, even though their words were biting, he could see the passionate bond that linked the two. It made him dizzy, but somehow, he was pleased with the feeling.

"Let's go before the door closes," Draco warned, having already walked through the doorway, leaning against one of the chairs propped not far into the dorm.

Harry smiled at Neville, taking his hand and leading him into the dorm behind him. Although the hallway was cold and damp, the room was cozy, the fireplace occupied by a roaring fire that illuminated the deep green furniture in a warm glow.   
"I asked him to set the fire before we got here so it would feel a little more like home," Harry admitted to Neville, his fingers squeezing Neville's knuckles softly to calm the boy.

Neville's heart tugged away at his chest. The gesture was so sweet, between Harry suggesting it and Draco making sure it got done. Not many had paid so much attention to him to recognize or care that this little detail would comfort him. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Draco nodded. "It wasn't any trouble. Let's go into the bedroom."

Neville gulped, fear paralyzing him that maybe they weren't alone. Maybe this was all a hoax, and Harry was only an illusion, conjured up in a poly-juice potion. They'd go in the bedroom and there would be dozens of Slytherins to point and laugh at him. All of his cruel bullies would be there, ready to take their tricks a step further and really sting Neville where it hurts.

But the warmth that radiated from Harry was so familiar, and so different from the aura that any of his bullies had been surrounded by. Even the details he noticed and the hand that was wrapped tightly in Neville's didn't feel like they could ever be an illusion.

That hand, the one that just had to be real, began to tug at Neville's again, coaxing him to stumble behind Harry across the lounge and up the stairs that led to the dormitories.

The bedroom was darker, and a murky glow was cast upon it. Neville looked to the source of the odd reflection, finding a giant window that showcased the moat that surrounded the castle. Because of the vegetation sprouting from the bottom and the quality of the water, the sight was plagued by a green color that showcased Slytherin pride perfectly.

Neville hummed. "This is actually quite nice," he commented, surprise evident in his voice. He had expected the inside to actually look like a dungeon, not like a neat nature getaway.

Harry laughed. "It shocked me the first time too. I expected maybe some coffins or stone tables for sleeping and snakes slithering around on the floor."

"That would be ridiculous," Draco scoffed.

Harry's and Neville's eyes met, silently sharing their thoughts about the rumors Gryffindors liked to spread about Slytherins and their corridors. As the two houses that normally battled for the house cup, there were plenty of disagreements and hostility between the two.

Neville cleared his throat, trying to leave any chance of an argument behind. "Which bed is yours?" He asked.

Draco pointed vaguely at the end of the dorm. "The last one on the left. It's got a bit more space around it than the other ones."

Neville nodded. It made sense. Of course Draco would get the best bunk in the room.

Harry nudged Neville with his shoulder. "Don't fret about his privilege. It will be good for us too, more room to mess around," he explained, eyebrows moving suggestively. Neville fought the urge to blush.

Draco stopped in front of his bed, turning and grasping onto the foot-board with his back pressed against it. His face was set, eyes hard, as he regarded the two Gryffindors. "Strip," he ordered suddenly, his voice raspy and sending chills down Neville's spine.

Harry immediately begun, stating by bending over to untie his dress shoes and shuck them off his feet. Neville watched curiously and nervously for a moment before hesitantly following Hardy's lead. He took his shoes off, and then stood straight to pull the knot from his bow tie. By that point, Hardy's eagerness had already set him several steps ahead, his dress coat discarded on the ground and the final buttons of his dress shirt coming undone by his hurried fingers.

Neville unwrapped himself much slower, letting Draco's cool eyes roam his body and see the skin hidden beneath his dress clothes at a painfully slow rate. It was like a present on Christmas morning that was wrapped in several different layers of wrapping paper, heart hammering in the receivers chest, fueled by excitement, as they tried to rip through the wrapping paper as fast as possible. But the many layers of wrapping paper was there to remind them to be patient. Whatever was inside was genuine and special enough to be worth the wait.

By the time Harry was already stepping out of his boxers, Neville had only removed the clothing from the top half of his body. Harry stood still, watching Neville undress. In his head, he was willing Neville to go faster. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks and hardly had the patience to wait any longer.

Draco, however, appeared to be able to wait for however long he needed to. He just stood in his place against the foot-board, lips sealed, with his cool and calculating stare zeroed in on Neville's movements. Neville couldn't believe that there wasn't even a twitch of frustration visible on his features. This was the boy that always got what he wanted, why wasn't he fighting to get Neville to strip down faster like he had implied?

Harry could practically see the question on Neville's face, as well as the curiosity and fear behind it. He had to stifle a laugh. Of course, he already knew well that it was never a good idea to make Draco wait. If he wasn't barking out orders to take his revenge and establish his dominance yet, it meant that he was saving it for later as part of an extra devious plan.

Neville's fingers stumbled on the button of his pants, triggering Harry's instinct to reach out and help him.

"Don't," Draco bellowed. Harry's hand froze mid-reach and then dropped back to his side with a slap. Neville's fingers shook as he willed them to finally move faster, unhooking the button and tugging on his zipper.  
His pants were being shucked off in record time, his boxers being removed at the same time. When they pooled around his ankles, he kicked the articles of clothing off along with his socks. At last, he was standing completely bare before Draco like Hardy was. He imagined Harry had done this dozens of times, but this was Neville's first and he was anxious of being ridiculed for his body and appearance.

Draco pushed off of the bed, walking forward and stopped in front of Neville, leaving only mere inches of space. He reached his hand put, letting his fingers make a path from Neville's cheek down to his chest. Then Draco swiftly moved his hand back up, grabbing the hair at the nape of Neville's neck and tilting his head up. "Get on the bed, on your back," he ordered.

Neville's breath caught in his throat, and he gulped nervously. As soon as Draco released his hair, he was scrambling for the bed, desperate to not disobey Draco who had spoken to him in such a powerful tone. 

Harry was waiting his turn patiently, hands clasped behind his back, displaying himself pretty for his lover. This caught Draco's attention, drawing the blonde closer to Harry to press a kiss to his shoulder. "How about you go first, baby? You've been waiting like such a good boy for weeks."

He briskly kissed Draco on the lips as a thank you before rushing to the bed and climbing onto it on his knees. Neville was lying beside him, looking up at Harry awkwardly, wondering what was going on. He didn't ask though, choosing instead to silently wait for further instruction.

There needn't be any further instruction though. Draco had let Harry take the reigns for a bit, and Harry planned on not wasting his time. He swung one leg over Neville, straddling him, not hesitating to take Neville's length in his hand and began to stroke it.

While Neville shut his eyes and groaned, Harry held a hand out behind him. He heard the rustle of Draco reaching into his pocket, and then a perfectly square foil package was placed into his palm. As Harry jerked Neville off, he ripped the package open him his teeth, using his fingers to discard the trash.

Just as he had expected, it didn't take Neville long to get fully hard. Harry expertly rolled the condom onto the boy beneath him, giving a few more tugs at his cock before he sat up, scooting forward and pausing long enough for Draco to mutter a quick spell, and then Harry was sitting on Neville's dick, hardly giving himself any time before Neville had bottomed out, his length stuffing Hardy the best he could.

Truthfully, Harry had already rode Draco before the dance, finding him too irresistible in his suit, so he was perfectly stretched. Draco was bigger than Neville, but at the moment, the size difference didn't matter to him. In fact, he appreciated it. Draco's larger size had prepped him so that he could slip Neville into him without needed to be stretched open. It was so much easier, and he didn't need to get caught up in the pain of waiting.

Harry bounced experimentally, trying to distinguish the ways Neville felt different compared to the cock that was normally buried deep inside him. For one, Neville was slightly thicker, causing Harry to focus more on rolling his hips rather than bouncing them. Neville's thrust were also shallower, not adept as Draco's, surely a sign of Neville still being a beginner in this aspect of the world previously foreign to him.

After lacing his fingers with Neville's to help him move, Harry threw his head back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco, who had moved to lean against the wall and watch them. Harry lifted his head back up and jerked it in Neville's direction, silently giving Draco permission to join in.

Draco moved closer to the bed, unzipping his pants as he walked. By the time he stopped next to Neville's head, he had his cock pulled out of his boxers, and his fingers were wrapped around it.

Neville's eyes were closed so Draco nudged his face with his cock, making the Gryffindor's eyes shoot open and his head loll to the side, his mouth instinctually opening. His tongue lie flat against his bottom lip, and his top lip curled over his teeth, inviting Draco to fill the wet confines of his mouth.

Draco slipped his length into Neville's mouth, watching the boy carefully suck on it while his his jutted up from the bed, fucking into Harry. His lover had his hands splayed across Neville's thighs, pushing off of them so he could slam down harder now that he had found the rhythm that pleased both boys the most.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's hot neck, dragging the boy closer to him so they could kiss. Harry's tongue pushed into his mouth, licking away furiously while one of his hands left Neville's pudgy thighs to yank on Draco's hair.

Draco could feel the tip of his cock pushing towards the back of Neville's throat, testing his abilities and his natural gag-reflex. However, Neville had figured out many one-night stands ago that he didn't have much of a gag-reflex. So, when Draco began to pull back, not wanting to push the seemingly gentle boy over the edge, Neville instead leaned up, leading Draco's cock to begin to slip down his throat. 

The Slytherin was shocked, so much so that he untangled himself from Harry and looked down at Neville, burrowing his fingers into his dark locks and tugging on them while he curiously fucked Neville's throat. 

Neville found a thrill in the gleefully surprised look on Draco's face. Never had he seen the boy with suck flushed cheeks, or his lips glossed in such a glaze, or his eyes hooded by sultry lashes. His eyes unfocused for a moment, slipping towards an ultimate euphoric state, and when they refocused, Neville was looking at Harry.

His classmate was riding him like he was born to do it, his head hung forward with his dark hair shielding his eyes. Neville had a perfect view of his lips though, which were cherry red and soaked in saliva. Harry's stomach contracted while he clenched around Neville, sucking in to show off his toned abs that he had developed over long hours of Quidditch practice. 

Neville didn't have any control over it, he was suddenly bucking his hips into Harry for one last time before he was shooting ropes of cum, filling the condom, threatening the rubber to break under the force of his orgasm. Harry rode him through it, grinding down on Neville until he could feel his cock stop pulsing.

Draco had pulled out of his mouth too, giving the boy space to breathe through his orgasm and also for his own benefit, mainly so that he didn't accidentally get bitten by the boy.

When Neville's muscles began to relax, and his tight grip in Harry's hips slackened, Draco helped Harry slip off of Neville's cock. He left Harry to sit in the bed beside Neville, his ankles crossed and tucked under his bum and the rest of his weight.  
He slipped the condom off of Neville, discarding it onto the floor to worry about later. "Sit against the headboard," he ordered, monitoring the boy as he moved. Draco was watching Neville's hands, tracing their movements to see if they would rub a raw throat or touch a sensitive stomach. But Neville moved to accomplish the task set for him easily, nothing but fatigue in his way.

Once Neville was sat, his legs crossed criss-cross-applesauce, Draco began to worry about directing Harry. He ran his hand through Harry's hair, down the base of his spine, and then patted his arse a few times. 

Draco leaned in close, his warm breath warming Harry's ear. "Lie face down in his lap. I'm going to fuck you so good and hard that you'll be coming in less than two minutes," he gloated.

Harry rushed to settle into Neville's lap, his cheek pressed against one of the other's thighs. Neville's hand moved from its spot on the bed to Harry's hair, gently sifting through it.

Draco was next to the bed, stripping himself of his clothes while he barked out orders. "Neville, as soon as I begin to fuck Harry, I want you to start counting. If you can count to one hundred and twenty before Harry comes, then Harry gets whatever he wants for the next twenty four hours. If he comes before that, then both of you will get on your knees and look pretty while I cum in your faces. Got it? Can you count for me, like a good boy?"

Neville nodded his head quickly, his finger beginning to stroke faster through Harry's hair, comforting the boy who was surely in for a rough fucking. What he couldn't see though, since Harry's face was turned away from him, was the excitement on the chosen one's face. Lasting longer than two minutes would obviously be the best happening for him, but Harry would be happy enough to be able to get off to his boyfriend being able to fuck him hard for just two minutes.

Draco climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over Harry so he was straddling the back of his thighs. His cast a quick spell, coating his dick in cool, dripping lube before slipping effortlessly into Harry, his cock filling him much more than Neville's. 

Harry took a deep breath him. "Oh, Merlin," he swore.

The Slytherin nodded his head. "Neville, start counting."

Neville looked between the two, the boy in his lap, and the boy puffing his chest in front of him. He placed his own bet, saying it silently in his head so neither boy felt betrayed. "One, two, three," he began.

Draco began drilling into Harry, his surprisingly muscular arms flexing as he dug into the sheets on either sides of Harry's shoulders so he didn't crush the boy. Not that he thought Harry would mind.

"Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three," Neville counted.

Harry's teeth had begun to nip feverishly at Neville's skin, finding anything to grip onto since his hands were pinned by his sides.

Draco kept slamming his hips down, thrusting into Harry with jolts that left Harry's dick gloriously rubbing against the bed sheets under him, discovering a friction that made him squirm.  
"Seventy-six, seventy-seven, seventy-eight," Neville announced, drawing closer to their timer.

Harry was moaning in his lap, the deafening sounds only finding a slight muffle in Neville's soft skin. His fingers and toes were curled tightly, and his brain was chanting for more and more and more. The words never left his lips though, he was too caught up in the feeling to shape them in his tongue.

Draco could tell Harry was getting close, so he slowed down his pace in favor of thrusting harder, sending himself as deep into Harry as he could. He was thrusting right against the spot that always made Harry go crazy. If the boy had use of his hands, Draco was sure that his hair would be sore from being pulled so hard or Harry's cock would be bright red from being tugged so hard.

"Eighty-three, eighty-four, eighty-five," Neville voiced, sounding more excited. He could feel how damp Harry's hair was becoming under his fingers, and how he didn't even have the energy to bite at Neville's thigh anymore. All he could do was moan and push his hips back towards Draco and then draw them forward, humping the bed.

Draco felt the signal he needed, a particularly hard clench around his cock, before he slammed into Harry with the hardest thrust he could muster. Just as he knew he would, he had Harry coming, surely staining the abused bed sheets beneath him.

He pulled out and climbed off Harry, flipping the boy over. He loved seeing Harry so used, his eyes red and glistening, and his teeth marked from his teeth. He bent over the Gryffindor, kissing him tenderly. But when Harry began to kiss back enthusiastically, trying to turn the kiss rough, he pulled away.

Draco stood from the bed, the cement floor of the dungeon cooling his warm feet. He stopped at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms and peering at the two boys still cozied up together on the bed.

Neville was the first to move, shooting up onto his feet and helping Harry up, who winced gingerly as he sat up on the bed. But then Harry was slipping onto the cool floor, finding solace for his flushed, sweaty skin, and he crawled across it towards the blonde.

The other Gryffindor simply stepped in front of Draco before kneeling down, peering up into a hard gaze with wide eyes. He could feel Harry come up beside him, their arms pressed together.

Draco unfolded his arms, reaching his hands out to caress both boys' faces and push back limp bangs from their foreheads. "Such beautiful boys," he praised.

Then he drew one of his hands back, beginning to work his cock, as he used the other one to hook his finger into the boys' mouths, one at a time, and widen their jaws, leaving them hanging open and waiting patiently.  
Just a few moments later, he came like that, hot cum coating the soft skin and lips of the boys kneeling for him.

"Clean up my mess," he told the two.

Neville's eyes began to wander, searching for something to clean up with. Harry, however, understood perfectly what Draco had meant. He grasped Neville's chin, turning his face so Harry could reach out to him with his tongue, licking up the salty mess as if it were a treat. 

Hesitantly, Neville began to reciprocate, running his tongue over Harry's lips and across his cheek, cleaning him up but soiling him at the very same time.

Draco watched, pleased, until he had to turn away in fear of his dick hardening again. While he was sure he could go for a second round, he knew the other two couldn't. Plus, he was more than satisfied, and as long they were too, he was happy to end the night there. Instead, he began to clean the disaster they had created in his room, throwing away Neville's condom and casting a spell to clean and smooth put his sheets.  
By the time he had finished cleaning, so had Harry and Neville. He gripped them both by their upper arms, helping them up and placing kisses to their foreheads. "You two have better get dressed and go back to your dorm before anyone goes looking," he advised.

Harry smiled at him and then leaned in to place a peck on his lips. "Alright. Thank you, for tonight, Draco."

The Slytherin smiled at him. "It's not me you should be thanking," he said.

Harry turned to Neville instead. "Of course. Thank you Neville, firstly for agreeing to do this with us, and then for making it such a great experience."

Neville smiled bashfully. "Uh, it wasn't any problem. I enjoyed it too; I'm glad I did it. Beside, one ball tonight apparently just wasn't enough."

Harry laughed. "But four more was?"

There was a flaming pink blush painted across Neville's cheeks. "It would seem so."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, can I just quickly emphasize the importance of safe sex? No matter your gender, if you're participating in sex with another person, please consider using a condom. Even if you can't get pregnant, you can still get an STD. In this fic, Draco did not use one with Harry because they are in a committed, monogamous (except for Neville - who did use a condom) relationship. And although it'd be cool, we can't magically apply lube in this world. Please prep safely, don't rush into things too fast (unless you're doing it purposely and are aware of the risks and know you will receive proper aftercare). i didn't write a scene of stretching the bottom partner out in this one-shot because I took the lazy route of explaining that he had already been stretched that day, but please keep in mind that stretching yourself/your partner(s) before sex will help avoid injury and discomfort. Okay, that's all. I just feel bad writing all this smut without warning y'all to go out and be safe if you're doing the deed


End file.
